


Fashionably Challenged

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Altered Scene, Augmented Scene, Episode Related, Episode: S04E01 First Blood, F/F, Fridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget is wearing Franky's lucky undies. Franky really wants them back. An altered version of the undies scene in 04x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic is completely attributed to Surfeit. Thanks for suggesting this!

Franky frantically stamped down the hallway. Where had she left those Goddamn undies? She needed them, and she needed them now. Bridget must know where she left them. Where was that woman? She turned into the bathroom and found the psychologist…in just a singlet and undies. Franky’s undies, to be more precise.  
“You’re wearing my undies,” she stated. As Bridget was attempting to fasten an earring, she replied: “So?”  
“They’re not just any undies. They’re my lucky undies,” Franky explained. “I’ve been looking everywhere for them – I’ve got a job interview.” Still trying to get the earring in place, Bridget replied: “Well sorry babe, but you’re a bit behind in the washing.”

Franky sighed. “I miss the steam press.” She fixed her hair in the mirror.  
“Which means I get to wear your stuff,” Bridget chirped, satisfied with her self-made rule. Franky pulled up her upper lip.  
“I don’t like to share my stuff.”

Having finally managed to get the earring attached, Bridget was now shaping her eyebrows. She continued: “Now, I don’t know what’s more concerning: your post-prison hang-ups or the fact that you’re superstitious about undies.”  
“Whatever!” Franky exclaimed, a smile sneaking its way onto her face. Turning towards her, eyebrow brush still in hand, Bridget decided: “And darling, I think we’re going to have to deal with this.”  
“Are we?” Franky questioned as she took a step towards the blonde. Motioning towards the undergarment, she commanded: “Get them off then.”  
“Come and get ‘em, then,” Bridget retorted. Franky grabbed Bridget’s singlet and pulled her against her body.  
“Take them off! Come on, get them off!” 

Laughing, Bridget shook her head. “Nuh-uh.”  
“You impossible woman.” Franky winked, and grabbed Bridget’s backside. The older woman giggled, and pressed her lips against Franky’s for a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, she murmured: “So darling, when is this job interview of yours?”  
“Hmm, not in another three hours, why?” Smirking, Bridget answered: “So I can do this.” She grabbed Franky’s hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, through the hallway and into the bedroom. Pushing her onto the bed, she asked her: “So you want your undies?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Then you’d better do your best convincing me to take them off!” Laughing, Franky leant forward and pulled Bridget on top of her, and flipped them over with quite some force.  
“Then I guess I’d better do that, huh?”

Franky dragged her singlet off of her and peppered kisses all over Bridget’s bare chest as she writhed on top of the sheets.  
“Ready to take those off yet?” The blonde smiled and shook her head. Franky’s lips quirked at the corners, and she continued her path of kisses downwards. She let her tongue swirl through Bridget’s belly button.  
“Fucking hell, Franky.”

When she got to the waistband of the undies, she let her teeth gently scrape over the velvety-smooth skin of Bridget’s lower abdomen. She felt rather than heard Bridget suck in a breath as she let her fingers wander over the pink and black fabric.  
“Still don’t want to take them off?” Bridget suppressed a moan, and answered: “Nope.”  
“Right…” Franky remarked, slurring the word. She bent down and pressed her lips against Bridget’s centre through the thin material. The blonde’s eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip. 

The younger woman smiled and gently stroked Bridget’s folds through the fabric. As the petite woman’s breathing quickened and turned laboured, she stopped her ministrations and asked: “Do you want to…?” Before she could finish her question, Bridget exclaimed: “Oh for God’s sake just get them off and fuck me, Franky!”

Bridget didn’t have to say that twice. Within ten seconds, Franky had pulled the offending garment off of Bridget’s lithe body and flung them somewhere into the room. She roughly thrust her fingers against the psychologist’s centre, and circled her clit.  
“Fuck…” Bridget sighed. Franky could see the tension building in her body. The muscles of her lower abdomen were clenching, and her hands were clutching the sheets as if she was hanging on for dear life. Suddenly, Bridget’s back arched and she let out a low grunt. Franky could feel warm moisture coat her fingers as the soft flesh beneath her fingertips pulsed. While Bridget slowly came back down to planet earth, the brunette slowed down her ministrations to gentle caresses. When her breathing was back to normal, Bridget opened her eyes and smiled at Franky.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”

Just as Franky was bending over to kiss Bridget, she heard her phone ring. Muttering a curse, she ran to the great room and picked up the blaring device.  
“It’s my parole officer,” she yelled in the general direction of the bedroom. She pressed ‘answer’ and held the phone against her ear.  
“Hello? … Yeah, hi. … Now? … No, I totally forgot, I uh…” She turned around in a panic, and noticed that Bridget was now in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Stark naked. God, this woman was going to be the death of her. ”I’m just down at the shops; I can be there in twenty. Okay” She slammed the phone down onto the side table and ran into the kitchen. “Oh, parole officer’s at my place, we had an appointment.” She opened the fridge and grabbed the first items she could find.  
“Well, shit, Franky!” Bridget exclaimed as she walked after her.  
“I totally forgot!” Franky threw the groceries into a plastic bag. Bridget stated: “The parole board gets wind that you’re really living here and we are absolutely…”  
“Yeah, we’re both fucked! I know!” Franky cut in.  
“Yeah!”

Franky ran past Bridget and grabbed her phone and keys from the side table. She turned towards Bridget, and stated: “I want my undies back, you thieving minx!” Before the blonde could answer, she had stormed out of the front door.

Bridget shook her head and smiled to herself. Looking at her watch, she realized that she still had another hour and a half until she had to leave for work. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom. The lucky undies were hanging from a potted plant on the dresser. Chuckling, she grabbed them and took them to the laundry room. There was a huge pile of dirty undergarments, socks, jerseys and T-shirts lying in front of the washing machine. She collected them all, and piled them into the machine. When she’d added detergent and turned it on, she made her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower. And when she was done, it was time to rummage through Franky’s bags for another pair of undies. Franky’s were much more comfortable than hers anyway.


End file.
